Después de tantos años
by Ghoul girl TG
Summary: Haise después de una gran pelea contra un Ghoul desapareció sin dejar rastro mientras que Touka se encontraba deprimida pensando donde se había metido, hasta que una noche su vida volvería a cambiar.


**Bueno aquí les dejo mi prime fic de mi pareja favorita de Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki y Touka. Hice como que este fuera el final de Tokyo Ghoul Re: espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Kaneki, Touka y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, les propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo la historia me pertenece.**

 _ **Despues de tantos años**_

Ya era de noche. Touka Kirishima se había quedado hasta tarde en la cafetería Re, se encontraba sola, sentada en una de las mezas pensando que había sucedido con aquel chico de cabello blanco y negro, aquel chico que conoció hace 4 años y después de esos años lo volvió a ver pero sin que el recordara nada, que había pasado con Kaneki Ken o como se llamaba ahora Haise Sasaki. El solo desapareció después de pelear contra un ghoul, nadie sabia donde se había metido.

-Donde estas?...Kaneki-dijo mirando la tasa de café que ya había terminado de tomar-mejor ya me voy-se levanto de la meza, dio un suspiro y salio de la cafetería.

Al salir ella se dirigio a su casa, la calle estaba vacía, no había ningún ruido, Touka caminaba tranquilamente, pero allí se quedo quieta al escuchar que alguien estaba detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta pare verle y se sorprendió a ver a aquel chico de pelo blanco y negro que era iluminado por la luz de los faroles.

-Finalmente te encontré, Touka-chan...-le dijo seriamente, Touka lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que el estaría ahora frente suyo.

-Ha-haise...

-No es necesario que me llames así-Touka lo mira confusa-Ya recuerdo...quien soy-aquella palabras dejaron a Touka asombrada, no sabia si ponerse feliz o golpearlo por haberle echo sufrir tantos años con su desaparición.

-Recuerdas todo...-dijo con la cabeza baja mientras que su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

-Si...-allí Touka comenzó a derramar lagrimas, Kaneki solo seguía mirándola seriamente-¿Por que lloras?-dijo de pronto.

-Sabes cuanto tiempo...-apretó los puños con fuerza-Me has echo sufrir...

-Lo se...-entonces se acerco poco a poco a ella.

-Volviste para hacerme sufrir de nuevo, volverás a irte?-dijo y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-No-allí Touka lo mira y se sorprende al verlo frente a frente suyo, estaba muy cerca de ella, a Touka le latía el corazón rápidamente-Estas cada vez mas linda Touka-ella se sonrojo y allí Kaneki la abrazo con su nuca apoyada en la cabeza de Touka, el nunca le había dicho linda y mucho menos la había abrazado nunca, pero ahora, el estaba haciendo lo que jamas se animaba a hacer, Touka miraba sorprendida como Kaneki la abrazaba, su corazón latía mas y mas, estaba muy sonrojada-No me hire Touka-chan...Nunca mas-aquellas palabras hicieron que Touka se sorprendiera y comenzara a llorar apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kaneki correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No me dejes de nuevo Kaneki...Por favor-allí el la tomo de la barbilla obligandola a mirarle.

-Te dije que nunca mas me ire, lo prometo...-se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Kaneki puso su mano en la mejilla de Touka mirandola con ternura a los ojos-Touka-chan, hay algo que siempre quise hacer...-dijo sonriendole.

-Que cosa?...-alli Kaneki comenzo a hacercar poco a poco sus labios hacia los de Touka, ella lo miraba sonrojada-Qu-que haces?...-Kaneki sonrio divertido al ver el rostro de Touka, estaba muy roja y a el le parecia aun mas linda sonrojada.

-Eres mucho más linda cuando te sonrojas-alli Toka se sorprendio por lo que dijo y volteo el rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

-No digas esas cosas idiota...- _idiota_ hace tantos años no lo había llamado así..

- _idiota...-_ dijo sonriendo y tomo el rostro de Touka para que lo volviera a mirar-extrañe que me llamaras así...-Touka lo miro con ternura.

-Kaneki...

Sintió como los brazos de Kaneki la rodeaban por la cintura, pero ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo quieta, estaba perdida en los ojos de el. Touka puso su mano derecha el la mejilla de Kaneki y le sonrió con ternura.

\- Touka-chan-se inclinó hacia ella y junto sus fríos labios con los de la chica en un beso, El primer beso de los dos, Touka lo miro sorprendido pero luego cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso. Ahí estaban los dos, Kaneki estaba besando a la chica que admiraba, de la quien sentía algo especial, de quien se había enamorado completamente al igual que ella, después de tantos años, pudieron dejar ir los sentimientos que tenían mutuamente. Siguieron besándose un largo rato, pero tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

-Hace mucho quería hacer...-junto su frente con la de Touka poniendo sus manos en el rostro de ella.

-Yo también...-dijo con la voz llorosa, Kaneki le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo, ella correspondió en abrazo con su cabeza en el pecho de el, mientras que el acariciaba su cabello-Gracias por volver Kaneki...-Se separo un poco de ella y la miro.

-Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado Touka-chan, no te abandonare de nuevo-dijo y le sonrió, Touka lo abrazo fuertemente.

Ahora si, tras muchas peleas, ellos dos volvieron a verse y dejaron salir los sentimientos que tenian guardados hace 4.

 **Bueno este el es fin, cortito, pero voy a segui subiendo historias de ellos dos y otros.**

 **Este fic le dedico a mi amiga Cynthia que quiere tanto que esta pareja esten juntos.**

 **Ok, nos vemos en otro fic bye bye!**


End file.
